dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inoue's Love Story
During the week before Valentine's Day 2018, Dandy Dungeon released a new dungeon - Lavender Avenue Shop. This event introduces the side story of Inoue. New Content *Although this item can be obtained via gift spells, Candy Summon, Trick Ball and Trick Ball DX, it is formally introduced with a guaranteed chance only during this event. Dialogue Feb 7 Inoue: I'm Inoue. Came to Valentine's Day. (Inoue enters) Inoue: Heeyy Yamada-kun. Everybody all around town is talkin about Valentine's. So maybe I should too huh. Do you wanna hear my Love Story? Listen to Inoue's Tale of Love? Arabesque! Bokyuun! (respective answer) Inoue: Heyyyyy thanks man. That day...was a day where I was going to make sure to walk only on the white lines I thought I was on my way back home, and then--I noticed I was Lavender Avenue at the Lavender Avenue Department Store! And I met a beautiful girl who worked there!! Her name was Anna. Yamada...can you be my cupid for me. C-can you tell Annna I would like to meet her and talk to her. This is all I want Yamada~ Whoa! Yamada-kun got Lavender Avenue Shop! Also, you got 1 Chocolate Heart!! And!! You got 1 Rice Ball!!! Feb 8 to 14* *(have not defeated Anna-chan on the same day) Inoue: I'm Inoue. Came to Valentine's Day. (Inoue enters) Inoue: Heeyy Yamada-kun. Everybody all around town is talkin about Valentine's. So maybe I should too huh. Do you wanna hear my Love Story. I have not met Anna, a beautiful woman today. But my heart is always full of Anna-chan. Cupid of love please, please. Anyway I would like you to receive this. And! You also got Chocolate Heart! And! You also got (Chocolate Candies or Chocolate Cream Cookiesor Candy Bag)! Inoue: Heyyyyy thanks man Feb 8 to 14* *(have defeated Anna-chan on the same day) Inoue: I'm Inoue. Came to Valentine's Day. (Inoue enters) Inoue: Heeyy Yamada-kun. Everybody all around town is talkin about Valentine's. So maybe I should too huh. Do you wanna hear my Love Story. I met Anna, a beautiful woman today. There was even more eyes. Cupid of love please, please. Anyway I would like you to receive this. And! You also got Chocolate Heart! And! You also got (Chocolate Candies or Chocolate Cream Cookiesor Candy Bag)! Inoue: Heyyyyy thanks man Anna-chan before battling Anna-chan: ......... ......... ...Hohoho. I am Anna. I have been dozing in the dark corners. Ah! The sadness! I doze here eternally, unable to ever see my darling again. Will no one save me from my slumber? Ahh, will my Sunday be dark for always? --Hm? Did I sense you there for an instant, my darling? Perhaps it was just my imagination. (Anna-chan's head spins, and eyes twinkle red) Anna-chan: Ahh, my darling! You've come back to your loving Anna at last! Now we can be together!! You can live here with me! We will be happy! Dance with me! Throw your soul into this dance! Dance until you can no longer breathe! Anna-chan on defeat Inoue: W-wait! Wait! (Inoue jumps in from the right) Inoue: Anna-chan!! Please! Date me please. I've wanted to date you since I first saw you!! I love you! Je t'aime ! ich liebe dich. (Anna-chan's body breaks, leaving her head behind) Inoue: Whaaat--she broke. Well! It's okay!! It's gonna be okay. Even if she's broken... ...even if she's dead...love is still love my pretty bride. Our love will grow. Let's go home, Anna-chan. (Inoue grabs Anna-chan's head and exits on the right) Inoue: Well, bye for now~ Daily Bonus Category:Events